MY LOVE
by McDeanWilSon
Summary: Will, Sonny, Gabi and Ari are living together, but could one night show Gabi's true colors?, and will Sonny and Will make it through this tough time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

''_Good girl Ari, eating all her dinner again''_Will exclaimed as he praised his daughter whilst he wiped the leftover baby food off her face. Ari had started to like the new baby food that Will had brought her last week.

''_Should we tell papa Sonny that Ari eat all her dinner?_**'' **Will asked Ari as he saw Sonny walk into the living room. Ari screamed and gurgled at the thought of getting praise from Sonny, she loved him as much as she loved Will.

''_Did you hear that Sonny? Ari ate all her food again'' _

''_No way!''_Sonny joked as he lifted Ari from her high chair and sat her in his arms.

''_Yes way, she's been amazing all week'' Will_ answered as he sat next down to Sonny and Ari on the couch.

''_Good girl Arianna-Grace, wait till we tell Mommy!'' _

Will loved spending time with Sonny and Ari, they were a perfect family. Of course Gabi also lived with them, and she was Ari's mother, but she was out for most of the time leaving them with the baby. Sonny and Will thought it was a good thing, as they both loved Arianna-grace to pieces.

Later that day, Ari sat on Sonny's lap watching a movie, whilst Will sat next to them. There was nothing better in Will's opinion of watching Sonny with Ari, it was a beautiful sight.

''_Mamamamamama'' ''Dadadadadada''_Ari screamed out as the chewed on her teething toy.

''_Are you saying Momma and Dada baby girl?'' Will asked._

Ari started to gurgle at Will, which in baby talk meant ''Yes''.

With Arianna saying Momma and Dada, it brought Sonny to ask if she was saying his name yet. He couldn't wait for the day Ari said his name. It would be amazing, and he hoped it would be soon.

''_Any luck with her saying Sonny yet?''_

''_No''_Will sighed. ''I've been trying for weeks now and still nothing''He said disappointedly.

The truth was, Will wanted Ari to say Sonny just as much as Sonny did himself. Sonny was Will's boyfriend, and he couldn't wait for Arianna and Sonny's relationship to grow. But Ari's only words so far were Mamma and Dada.

''_Yeah, I've been trying to teach her too''_Sonny confessed.

''_You have?''_

''_That's mine and Arianna's personal business, Isn't it Ari?''_ Sonny said as he winked at a very sleepy Arianna below him. Even though she was tired, she still gave Sonny a smile.

As the movie ended, Ari's eyes started to flutter as she went to sleep, still resting on Sonny's lap.

''_I think it's someone's bedtime''_Sonny whispered as he slowly turned Arianna around and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open again when Sonny stood up, but not long after they fluttered back again, and her head flopped onto his shoulder.

''_You two look to adorable''_Will said. He couldn't help but admire the sight of his daughter and his boyfriend together.

When he and Sonny got back together earlier that year, Will couldn't wait to see Sonny holding Ari, and now, he was seeing exactly that.

''_I'm going to put her down for the night, are you coming to bed?''_Sonny asked.

''_Not just yet I have to wait for Gabi to get back'' _

''_Sorry, I forgot''_Sonny laughed.

He thought it was funny the fact that he'd forgot about Gabi. Even though he and Gabi had sorted things out, He, Will and Arianna-Grace made such a perfect family.

''_Ok I'll be right back, I love you''_Sonny said.

''_I love you too''_Will smiled as he stood up and kissed Sonny.

Just when Will was in a daydream, his phone rang. It was Gabi.

''_**Hey Gabi what's up?''**_

''_**Hey Will, I know I'm leaving this pretty late, and you probably hate me for this, but would it be o.k. if you and Sonny had Ari for the night, I'm staying with a friend.**_

_A friend?.. Gabi doesn't have any close friends in Salem. _He thought….

''_**Gabi, I could never hate you, of course we'll have her, she's my daughter''**_

''_**Thanks Will, I know I haven't been the best mom lately, Will thank you so much, you and Sonny are life savers'' **_

'' _**Don't be stupid, it's no problem Gabi''**_

''_**Ok I gotta go, but thanks again Will, bye''**_

''_**Bye''**_

Will put the phone down, baffled about who Gabi was talking about. ''A friend''. Then Sonny walked in.

''_The baby's down, was that Gabi on the phone?''_

''_Yes actually it was, she asked us to have Ari for the night, she's staying with a friend.. Weird huh?''_

''_A friend?''_Sonny said looking confused.

_Yeah, I'm just as baffled as you are''_Will said.

They both sat there in silence trying to think about who this ''Mystery friend'' Gabi was staying with. Will thought it would be too rude to ask her, so they just had to figure it out themselves. The only person Gabi was kind of close with was Abigail, but no way would she stay over. Then, Sonny spoke.

''_Hey, you don't think its Nick do you? I mean, they have been talking more recently''_

''_In fact I saw them talking at the coffee house this morning'' Will said._

'' _Well, even if it is Nick.. we have nothing to worry about because Gabi is smart enough not to do something stupid''_Said Sonny.

Nick had caused too much grief for Will and his family. And for Will to risk his live saving them both, he was a hero. Will also had hoped that Gabi wouldn't give in and go back to him, but if their suspicions were right, he didn't want Nick in Ari's live.

''_Yeah.. I hope so…''_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will lay awake in bed. He couldn't sleep thinking that Gabi was spending the night with Nick. He wasn't sure if it was Nick, but he was 95% sure. ''_Maybe I'm overthinking this….'' _He said to himself. He then turned over to see that Sonny was fast asleep. Looking at Sonny's face made Will feel better. He was so beautiful, especially when he was asleep.

Just when Will was falling asleep, a loud cry came from his daughter's room and him and Sonny both shot up.

''_I'll see to her''_Sonny said.

''_No I'll get her, I was already awake''_Will replied as he stumbled out of bed and into his daughters room….

''_Awake again?''_Will said quietly to his daughter. _''You don't need your bottle; I fed you half an hour ago when you had me up.. I thought you were out of this stage..''_

Will opened up Ari's baby grow and took off her diaper, but her diaper was empty.

''_Hmm..That's weird?'' _Will said quietly. So he sat down in the rocking chair... that normally got Ari to sleep.

Minutes passed and Ari's small cry turned into a deafening cry, Will had never heard her like that before, and he started to get worried.

He sat in the chair, rocking back and forth, but nothing. He tried holding her in different ways, trying to get her to stop, but it was just no use. Will was so tired; he started to drift off with Arianna in his arms, even though she was still screaming…

A few minutes later, Will suddenly woke up to a weird noise from his daughter….

When he looked, she had vomited all over the wall….

''_Oh god…SONNY!''_Will screamed in shock. Arianna had never done that before.

It was only a few seconds after Sonny entered the room, he heard the panic in Will's voice.

''_What Will… what's wrong?''_Sonny panted.

''_its Ari… something's wrong''_Will cried.

'' _Will don't cry it'll be fine…. What happened?'' _

Sonny switched on the bedroom light to see the mess everywhere, and he could see the pain in Will's eyes.

''_She projectile vomited all up the wall.. What are we going to do Sonny….. what's wrong with her… what's wrong with my daughter?''_

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''_Right, that was my mom, she told me to call the hospital.'' _Sonny said as he tried to comfort Will who was pacing up and down the living room. He was holding his ears because he didn't like hearing his daughters cry when she was sick, he felt so guilty.

''_Hospital? No Sonny she can't go to hospital please''_

Sonny saw the pain in Will's eyes and pulled him in for a hug. Will started to cry.

''_Will everything's going to be ok, please… don't cry babe, it breaks my heart.'' _Sonny said as he pressed his forehead to Will's.

He wanted to hold him forever, until the pain went away, but Sonny knew that he needed to do something, for Arianna's sake. He needed to call the hospital.

''_Will, you know I love you, but if you want what's best for Ari, you'll let me call the Doctor..''_

Will breathed hard. The pacing and panicking had got him out of breath, until he finally spoke..

''_I love you Sonny… I love you so much.'' _Will said as he kissed Sonny, before he let him pick up the phone and dial.

Will didn't want to hear Sonny on the phone, he didn't want to hear Ari's cry either. He didn't want to hear anything….. So he decided to get some air, and take a step outside.

He stood with his head against the wall outside, praying that she was going to be ok… praying that Gabi was ok. ''Oh god… Gabi…'' He thought. He quickly ran back inside to get his cell, and then went back out again.

The phone rang.. but no answer… and again….. nothing. ''_C'mon Gabi… pick up.. pick up….'' _Will said quietly to himself, but there was no answer from Gabi. He wondered where she was.. who she was with, but that just made Will panic even more, and he didn't need that right now.

Gabi lay with Nick in his apartment, he was asleep. She was awake thinking of Arianna-grace. ''Am I being stupid?..'' she thought. She remembered all the terrible things Nick done to Will and Sonny, the lies… the blackmailing… everything. But there she was, lying in bed with him, after they'd got an annulment. She thought it was over with Nick. Could they ever be together again?

She thought about Ari, about her sleeping peacefully.. but she was far from it…

After trying Gabi once more, Will gave up and went back into the apartment. Sonny had just put the phone down.

''_What did the doctor say.'' _Will asked.

''_They said that projectile vomit could be a sign of an illness, so they said to bring her in, all we need to do is get changed and get her bag.''_

The words shook Will the fact that his daughter had to go to hospital, he just froze…

''_Sonny this can't be happening…''_

Will felt like he was just going to wake up and it would all be a dream, but it wasn't…. it was a reality..

''_Will she's going to be fine'' _Sonny promised as he kissed Will before they both went into the bedroom to get changed.. It was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: I would like to thank my friend darkwriterff for collaborating with me on this chapter!**_

**Chapter 4**

Sonny and Will rushed through the hospital doors, with a screaming Arianna in Will's arms. They got to the desk where they asked to see the doctor..

''_Hi I'm Jackson Kiriakis we spoke on the phone, I'm here to see a doctor for my daughter.'' _

''_Hi Mr Kiriakis, yes, the doctor will be right with you. Will you fill this form out please?''_

Sonny took the form and sat down in the waiting room, while Will paced the floors trying to get Ari quiet before they saw the doctor. Arianna's temperature had risen since they left the apartment, and there was still no answer from Gabi.

About 10 minutes later, the doctor came into the room.

''_Mr Horton, Mr Kiriakis, would you like to follow me please''_

Sonny handed the form to the doctor, whilst Will carried Arianna-grace into the child's check-up room.

Will sat on the check-up table with Ari whilst Sonny stood up and rubbed Will's back. He could see tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes, and he just wanted to cry, but he knew he had to be strong, for Will and for Arianna.

''_So, what seems to be the problem.'' _The doctor asked

''Uhm..'' Will chocked on his words as he found it hard to talk after the hard night he'd had.

He looked up at Sonny for him to take over talking. Sonny was Will's rock right now, he needed him so much. So Sonny explained..

''_She's been on and off crying for over an hour….she projectile vomited twice, has a high temperature and a small rash on her back.'' _Sonny said as he sat next to Will on the table, looking down at Ari as she started to cry again.

''_Oh you poor thing.._ _We need to get her checked out right away, if you could follow me down to the examination room just down the hall please'' _The doctor said.

Sonny started to follow the doctor outside, when he realised that Will wasn't following.

''_Will did you hear the doctor?'' _But Will was in a daydream.

'_Will, c'mon.'' _Sonny said firmly.

''_I can't Sonny… I just can't'' _Will said as he started to cry.

''_Hey… will come on… don't cry babe..'' _Sonny said as he pulled Will in for a hug, looking down at Ari..

''_Will.. I love you, but if you want what's best for Arianna-grace.. you'll come and get her checked out… please..'' _

No matter what mood Will was in, Sonny could always change Will's mind and make him feel better.

Will could just stand and look at Sonny forever.. but he knew he had to follow the doctor.

''_C'mon… lets go'' _Will said quietly.. Trying not to disturb Arianna who was quiet.

When Will and Sonny got to the examination room, they gave Arianna-grace to the nurse and waited patiently in the room next door.

They both sat in silence, anxiously awaiting the result of the doctor… until Sonny finally spoke.

''_Hey.. I'm sorry about earlier… when I called Arianna my daughter.. it was just the first thing that came into my head I'm sorry.''_

''_Hey don't say that… she is your daughter… she's mine, yours and Gabi's.'' _Will said as he placed his hand on Sonny's.

''_But what about Gabi?'' _Sonny asked.

''_I don't care what Gabi thinks about this… Ari is mine, therefore she's yours too''_

Sonny smiled and kissed Will.

''_I love you… so much''_ Sonny said.

''_I love you too'' _Will replied.

Just as they were about to kiss again the doctor walked in…

''_Mr Horton, Mr Kiriakis, could you come with me please.''_

Will and Sonny anxiously looked at each other and then followed the doctor into a small room next door.

''_Hi guys'' _The doctor said, but it was just getting too much for Will… so he spoke..

''_Could you just come out and say it… please…. There's obviously something wrong with our daughter.. so could you just say it.'' _Will shouted as Sonny tried to calm him down.

''_We think that Arianna could have a case of meningitis, but we'll have to run some tests. It could be very serious, so in the meantime we'll have to give her a lumbar puncture in her back to take fluids so we can send them down to the lab, and a small needle in her foot to stop anything spreading.''_

Will and Sonny sat in shock to what they just heard. Then Will spoke…..

''_M-meningitis?...'' _Will choked.

_Well we won't be sure until we run tests Mr Horton, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.''_

''_I have a question.''_ Sonny asked.

''_Go ahead Mr Kiriakis.''_

''_What's a.. Lumbar puncture?'' _Sonny said nervously.

''_A lumber puncture is a needle, but a child's is smaller. It's a needle used to take fluids, Mr Kiriakis.''_

Will hearing that his daughter had to have that done, scared the crap out of him. He snapped

''_In her back?! She can't have a needle in her back, that's too much!'' _Will said as he stood up, banging both his fists on the table.

''_Mr Horton, Please calm down.'' _The doctor said.

''_NO'' _Will screamed as he kicked his chair over and stormed out of the room.

''_WILL…. WILL WAIT!'' _

Sonny tried calling after him but it was no use, Will was gone..

Will bolted down the hallway and stopped right before exiting the building. When Sonny finally caught up to him, he was facing the wall with both hands on it, steading him. Almost as if it was keeping him from falling down to his knees.

Sonny put his hands on Will's shoulders, which Will shrugged off. He put them up again and said, _"Will, she NEEDS to have this done. But you're her biological father and only you can ok it. Please Will. Go back in there and agree to this test so we can make sure our little girl is ok."_

Will turned to look at Sonny, with tears in his eyes, he said, _"But what if she's not?"_

"_Then we'll get through it together. But let's not jump to conclusions. Let's do the test and see what it says ok?" _Sonny said as he rubbed circles on Will's back.

Will took a deep breath and nodded. _"Thank you babe."_ Sonny said and planted a chaste kiss on Will's forehead. _"This is something we need to do for our daughter." _

The two walked back into the room and nodded their ok to the test, Will holding Arianna-Grace now, rubbing her hair and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

The nurse explained that a specialist would come down and do the spinal tap. It would be a little painful for her, but it's important to keep her calm and collected, and not to move her head as they did the test. They both nodded that they understood as the specialist arrived.

The test was completed and all they could do now was wait. Wait, and wait. It felt like an eternity before the results finally came back in and they wouldn't be good.

"_Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis,"_ the doctor said. _" We've got the test results here.. and your daughter does have Viral Meningitis. Right now, the best course of action is to admit her into the children's hospital and treat her symptoms. We will put her on a saline fluid to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated, and treat her fever with Ibuprofen for the fever and pain. I would expect her to be up and running in about 2 weeks or so."_

Will was shell shocked. He looked to Sonny for comfort as they were facing their hardest challenge as parents. Having their precious angel be so sick she needed to be in the hospital for a lengthy period of time. How could this happen to such a beautiful little girl they both thought…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Will stood in silence, watching Arianna sleep. He just wanted to pick her up and take her home, but he couldn't….. She was sick….. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Sonny.

'' _Hey…I brought you some coffee'' _He said as he kissed Will on the cheek.

Will loved the fact that Sonny cared for him while Ari was in hospital, even down to the little things, like bringing him coffee, and asking him if he was ok….

''_Thanks…. still no word from Gabi?''_ Will asked.

''_No, but I left her lots of messages telling her where we were.'' _

Will looked around the room..looking at all the things that surrounded Ari, the spinal tap.., the drip…. why was life so cruel?... She was an innocent child, ''Why her?... why us?'' he thought to himself….

Sonny then looked across the room, and saw Arianna's eyes start to open.

''_Hey princess…'' _Sonny said as he walked over and started to stroke Ari's hair.

''_Look at her… still smiling'' _Sonny said looking down at Ari's small smile she gave to him.

Will felt like he wanted to break down there and then… seeing that Arianna-grace was still smiling…. After all she'd been through the past few days… every time she heard Sonny… she gave a smile… Will walked over and stood next to Sonny staring into his eyes…

''_God she loves you so much….. I love you so much'' _Will said as he ran his fingers through Sonny's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

''_I love you both too'' _Sonny replied, placing another kiss on Will's lips.

Just then… Gabi burst through the door.

''_WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS SHE?!'' _Gabi screamed, tears rushing down her face.

She then looked across the room and saw Ari…

''_Oh my god'' Gabi's knees buckled as she broke down and started to cry on the floor._

''_Gabi! Gabi!'' _Will shouted as he picked her up. _''Gabi she's going to be fine…''_

After Gabi had calmed down, she sat down and spoke..

''_I'm so sorry Will…. I shouldn't have switched my phone off… I'm sorry..''_

Will didn't know what to say… Gabi was supposed to be Arianna's mother, yet she turned her cell phone off when there was an emergency. Will wanted to just let this go, but it was his daughter, and he couldn't let Gabi off easy.

''_What you did was wrong Gabi… you could of at least put it on silent, not turn the damn thing off.'' _He said angrily.

''_I know Will.. I've been a lousy mother lately..''_

''_Well I'm not going to lie Gabi, you have, and I'm sick and tired of putting up with it. Me and Sonny have done all the work these past few days,... for god sake Gabi when are you going to step up and start becoming a real mother to this little girl?!''_

Will felt harsh saying it, but it needed to be said. It was almost like him and Sonny were Ari's parents and not Gabi, she could be so selfish sometimes.

''_Will… I can't explain how sorry I am.. What can I do to make it up to you?'' _Gabi asked.

''_Well it's not me you need to make it up to Gabi… It's Arianna-Grace… but just do one thing for me.''_

''_Anything Will.. Anything.'' _Gabi pleaded.

''_Tell me where you were last night.'' _Will asked as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Gabi was silent…

''_I'm going to ask you again… where were you last night Gabi.'' _

''_I…I…'' _Gabi stuttered, causing Will to flip.

'_GABI WHERE WERE YOU?!.''_

''_OK I WAS WITH NICK!'' _Gabi screamed

Will couldn't believe what they just heard. Nick?! The guy that almost stole his daughter away from him? The guy that blackmailed Will for months. They didn't know Gabi would stoop that low. Will went to speak, but Sonny interrupted…

''Nick?!.. NICK?.. ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME?''

''_Sonny please you have to understand… we're..''_

''_Leave, Gabi.'' _Sonny interrupted

''_You can't say that, I'm Arianna's mother.'' _

''_And I'm her father.'' _Will said.. _''And I'm telling you to leave…. NOW..'' _

Gabi turned, and walked out… not even looking back at her daughter….. not giving her a second thought….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Ari was moved to another ward, were Sonny and Will could be right next to her, and it was more comfortable. Gabi hadn't been back since the big argument. Will was so mad about the way Gabi spoke to Sonny and himself. And Nick?! That was low… even for her. Sonny had gotten Chad to take over his shifts at the coffee house, so he could be with Will and Arianna, and he loved Sonny for that. That day Sonny let Will sleep as he went back to his apartment to get more stuff for Ari….

''_Mr Horton…. Mr Horton wake up…'' _Said the nurse who lent over the chair at Will. 'He'd fallen asleep again.

''_Oh god I'm sorry, I've been tired lately, and please call me Will.'' _He said as he sat up in his chair.

''_I understand Will, I'm Arianna's new nurse by the way, I'm here to change her drip.'' _Said the nurse as she removed the bag and placed a new one.

''_There we go.'' _She said as she connected the drip back together.

She stood over Arianna-grace and smiled.

''_Isn't she adorable.'' _She said looking over at Will.

Will wasn't surprised she was complimenting Ari, she got them off everybody in the town!

''_Yeah she is..'' _Will said smiling.

''_Your friend is really kind helping you through this..''_

Huh? Will thought..

''_My friend?...'' _Will said, then it clicked. ''_Oh! you mean Sonny, Yeah… Sonny is my boyfriend'' _He laughed.

The nurse looked at Will as her eyes widened and her face went bright red with embarrassment.

''_Oh your gay! Oh god I'm sorry.. I just thought with you having a daughter..'' _She said as she covered her hands over her face, looking embarrassed.

''_Hey don't worry about it, it's fine.'' _Will said.

''_Well she is very lucky to have two parents who care for her very much'' _The nurse said politely as she started to walk to the door.

''_Yeah… Sonny is an amazing dad'' _He said.

''_I'll see you tomorrow Will….'' _

Will went over them words he said… and he agreed with himself every time… ''Yes… Sonny is an amazing dad….''

Will sat next to Ari's cot, while reading the paper, ''Sonny should be back any minute now'' he thought…

Just as Will was starting to fall asleep again, there was a knock at the door..

''_Sonny?...'' _He said as he sat up.

The door then opened.. it was Gabi..

''_No… just me…'' _Gabi smiled.

''_Gabi… What-'' _

''_Wait, Will please let me talk…'' _She interrupted _''I know you and Sonny love Ari… and that's why you told me to leave yesterday, I understand I was a total jerk. But this thing with Nick… isn't just a fling… I really love him… and I think we're going to make a go of things…'' _

Will was shocked again to hear those words come out of her mouth. He couldn't let Nick be a part of Arianna's life… no way… he needed to step up.

''_Gabi… I will agree to this, but one thing.'' _Will said sternly.

''_What do you mean Will?.'' _She asked.

''_What I mean is when Ari gets out of here, she stays with me and Sonny.''_

Seeing the expression on Gabi's face, she didn't look shocked by what Will just said. He thought she'd be all defensive, but she wasn't. Will was confused.

''_Well I thought you might say that, and after all that's happened I don't blame you…. Will I know that me and Sonny have had our differences, but he loves Ari, and he'd make an amazing parent…'' _She said as she sat next to Will.

Was Will actually hearing this?... was Gabi actually accepting that Ari stayed with them?

''_Gabi are you agreeing to this?.. you do realise you'll have to sign away your rights..'' _Will said.

''_Well I'll still get to visit right? And I know she'll be happy… I want what's best for her'' _

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing… Gabi was finally stepping up… And he and Sonny would finally be Ari's legal parents..

''_Gabi… I can't believe your agreeing to this… you won't regret it I promise.'' _Will said happily as he hugged Gabi.

''_Wait Will…. There's something else I need to tell you…'' _Gabi said.

''_What Gabi?''_

'' _Well…This thing with nick…. It's been going on longer than you know…'' _Gabi said as she looked to the floor. '_'It's been going on for a few months now..'' _

''_Gabi I know your happy, but I really don't wanna talk about Nick'' _Will said.

''_No Will…. I'm not finished…'' _She said.

What did she mean? Can't she just say it?

''_Oh Gabi… what else could there possibly be?!'' _

''_Will I'm pregnant….''_

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Will couldn't believe what he heard… She was pregnant?... with Nick's baby...

''_You're pregnant?…'' _Was all he could get out…

He thought Gabi was smarter than this.. how?... where?.. when?..

''_Will, I was just as shocked as you are, and I know I only had Ari 8 months ago.. but this is a chance for Nick and I to have a family…'' _

This was typical Gabi, being selfish again he thought…

''_So that's it… you're just leaving Ari to start your new family?'' _Will asked.

''_No Will…. It's not like that… I can still come and see her… and she'll have you… and Sonny, right?'' _

Will couldn't deal with this right now… he hadn't even spoke to Sonny. Oh god Sonny… he thought. He knew that Sonny would be mad if Gabi was here when he got back, he needed Gabi to leave.

''_Gabi… I need some time to get my head around this… could you leave please, we'll talk tomorrow..'' _

''_Yeah… Of course, I understand…. Can I say goodbye to Ari?'' _She asked.

''_Of course'' _Will said.

Gabi walked over to Arianna. She knelt down and started stroking the side of her face..

''_Hey princess… You are so lucky to have Daddy and Sonny here with you… I know you haven't seen a lot of mommy lately, but I know how much you love your dada and papa, right? And if I really love you….. I'll do what's best for my beautiful baby girl… goodbye Arianna-Grace…'' _She said as she started to cry.

''_Goodbye Will..'' _ Gabi said as she walked out of the room… then.. she was gone…

A few minutes later Sonny entered the room with a big bag of stuff for Ari… _''Hey! Sorry I took so long, I got talking to Abigail.'' _Sonny said as he placed the bag down and kissed Will on the cheek.

Will sat in silence. He was scared to tell Sonny what had happened with Gabi, he didn't want him to be mad. But Sonny could sense that something was wrong..

''_Will….. is something wrong?..'' _Sonny asked.

''_Yeah… actually there is… Gabi was here….'' _

Sonny then got angry. When he told Gabi to leave yesterday, he meant it. He didn't want her creeping back while he was gone..

''_What did she say Will?''_

''_Well she had a lot to say actually.'' _Will said as he prepared himself to tell Sonny what Gabi had told him… _''Gabi wants to try again… with Nick..'' _

Sonny then turned furious, he stood up and started walking around the room to calm himself down..

''_No… Will no we can't let Ari near that man….'' _

''_Well that's what I said and…'' _Will couldn't find the words to explain..

''_And what Will?...'' _Sonny asked.

''_And I told Gabi if this was going to happen Ari would live with us, and…. She agreed..''_

Sonny was silent for a few seconds until, His furiousness disappeared, a smile creeped on his face..

''_So we get custody of Ari?...'' _

''_Yes, we do…''_

Sonny couldn't believe what he'd just heard, He, Will and Arianna were going to be a family…

''_Oh my god! Will…'' _Sonny leant over and passionately kissed Will…. It was a perfect moment….

''_So Gabi agreed? Just like that? _Sonny asked.

''_Well…. That's not all…'' _Will sighed….

Sonny then looked curious again. _''Oh god… what now?''_

Will heavily breathed before he spoke again… he still couldn't get his head around this…

''_Gabi's pregnant with Nick's baby..''_

Will waited for Sonny to start freaking out… but he was shocked when Sonny started to smile again…

''_Why are you smiling?'' _Will asked.

''_Will… I really don't care about Gabi's life right now… What i'm focusing on, is our little girl getting better, and taking her home so we can be a family…''_

Will took a sigh of relief when he heard Sonny say those words..

''_I love you so much Sonny….'' _

''_I love you too…. So much…'' _


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

A week later, Will sat next to Sonny who was holding Arianna-grace. She had been taken off her drip and the doctor said she could go home next week. It had been a hard few weeks for them both… but soon they could finally go home and be a family, and they couldn't wait..

''_So next week we can get Gabi to sign the papers, and then we can go home… you, me and Ari, how does that sound?'' _Sonny said as he kissed Arianna's head who was asleep on his lap.

''_That sounds perfect…'' _Will said as he pulled Sonny in for a kiss.

Sonny then began to feel Arianna move as she woke up and looked up at Sonny, giving him a smile like she always did…

''_Hey beautiful!...'' _He said as he turned Ari to face Will…

''_Who's that?'' _Sonny asked as he pointed to Will… she started to scream and gurgle..

''Dada!'' Ari screamed when she saw Will.

''_You know who your daddy is.. Don't you baby girl?'' _Sonny said as he passed Ari to Will.

Just as Will was about to hold Arianna, his phone rang..

''_Sorry, I'll hold her In a minute, I need to take this..'' _Will said as he walked down the corridor and outside.

''_**Hello?''**_

''_**Hi Will, it's Gabi..''**_

''_**Oh.. hey Gabi''**_

''_**Hi, is it ok if I drop by and see Arianna, I'm here at the hospital anyway..''**_

''_**Yeah, sure… why are you up here is everything ok?''**_

''_**Yes everything's fine… I'm just having my scan today, I find out the sex of the baby..''**_

''_**You're 20 weeks already?''**_

''_**Yeah… I know it's still a shock to you how long this has been going on for… but I really need to see Ari.. I'll come after the scan if that's ok… and Nick won't be there''**_

''_**Yeah Gabi… it's fine you can come and see her whenever you want''**_

''_**Thanks Will.. I have to go..''**_

''_**Ok.. see you soon Gabi…''**_

Will sat down next to Sonny and Ari and put his head in his hands. Sonny new something was wrong..

''_Will… what's wrong?'' _Sonny asked as he placed Ari back in her cot and sat down next to Will… He didn't say anything… he just sat in silence..

''_Baby… please talk to me..'' _Sonny said as he rubbed Will's back..

''Gabi called… she's at her 20 week scan..''

Sonny looked confused… he also couldn't believe that Gabi was this far along in her pregnancy.. she didn't even look big….

''_What?... I don't understand…'' _Sonny said as he looked confusingly at Will.

''_I guess her intimacy with Nick was going on longer than we thought..'' _Will said as he stood up and walked over to Ari.

Sonny then became angry..

''_What? In our apartment?!… Will I know she lived there too but she had no right doing that!'' _he said furiously.

Will walked over and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck.

''_Sonny… listen to me…I know you're mad, you have every right to be.. But Gabi is on her way to see Arianna.. please try and be cool….'' _Will said as he placed a kiss on Sonny's head.

''_I will… for you and for our little girl..'' _

Just as Sonny said those words, Gabi walked through the door…

There was an awkward atmosphere in the room.. Will stepped infront of Sonny to hide his anger to Gabi, but she was the first one to break the silence…

''_Hey Will…'' _She said as she closed the door behind her… completely ignoring Sonny..

''_Hey Gabi… how did the scan go, is the baby ok?'' _Will asked.

''_It went great… and the baby is fine.. Actually… he, is fine.. I'm having a boy..''_

Will stood in silence… he couldn't say he was happy for Gabi… and he couldn't say he wasn't… he didn't really know what to say. Will felt a sudden anger come upon him.. and it wasn't going to go away if he kept talking… he looked across at Sonny for him to speak…

''_Congratulations Gabi… I wasn't aware that you were already 5 months…'' _Sonny said as he stepped infront of Will and crossed his arms.

''_Yeah… Me and Nick…-'' _

''_Save it Gabi, I don't wanna hear it.'' _Sonny interrupted. He then turned to Will.

''_Will I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I have a lot to say right now..'' _He said as he turned back to Gabi.

'' _Uhm.. Excuse me? What do you mean you 'promised' not to say anything? So you've just been talking about me behind my back, Huh?!'' _Gabi yelled.

''_Well Gabi what do you expect?!'' _Sonny said angrily. _''You dump Arianna when she's sick to start your new family? And then you come in here yelling at me and my boyfriend?'' _

''_Ok I did not DUMP my daughter Sonny. I thought I was doing what's best for her, which is clearly not the case.'' _Gabi said as she folded her arms.

''_What's that supposed to mean Gabi?'' _Sonny asked.

''_When Ari gets out of here I want to leave Salem… and I'm taking her with me…''_

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

''_Gabi!... Gabi wait!'' _Sonny yelled as he ran down the corridor to stop her.

''_What?! You clearly don't want me there and you don't want me to go? What do you want Sonny?'' _Gabi said as she crossed her arms angrily.

Sonny tried to be as calm as possible. He didn't want Gabi to take Arianna… he wanted her to be a part of his and Will's life..

''_Gabi.. please don't do this! I love Will and we both love Arianna-grace! Please you are making the right choice… please Gabi…'' _Sonny begged.

Gabi stood in silence… she didn't know what to say. Sonny just hoped she would make the right choice… and that choice was that Arianna stayed with him and Will…

''_I'm sorry Sonny… I should never of said that to Will.'' _

Sonny was confused.. what did she mean? _''What do you mean Gabi..?'' _Sonny asked..

''_Thinking about it now… I don't think I could leave my little girl behind. I know you love her Sonny… and I know Will loves her too. And I also know that you love her so much that you'll probably try and stop me….''_

Sonny then started to get angry. Gabi just wasn't getting it…

''_Gabi… try and stop you doing what?!'' _Sonny yelled.

''_You'll try and stop me, Nick and my baby boy from moving out of Salem.. and Arianna-grace.. I need her to come with me Sonny…'' _Gabi said as she turned her back to Sonny and started to leave..

Sonny didn't know what to say.. He needed to stop Gabi… but he just couldn't think right.. his head was baffled. He needed to say something… anything… to stop Gabi from walking out that door, and leaving.

''_I kept your secret Gabi!..'' _Was all Sonny could say.. he knew all about Melanie's kidnapping.. how Gabi was involved.. he hated himself for doing it… but he had to.. for Will and Arianna..

Gabi froze when she heard those words. She slowly turned around and walked back to Sonny..

''_You can't do that Sonny.. please don't…'' _

''_This will be the last time we ever mention this… but only if you leave Ari with us..''_

Gabi stood in quietly…. Then she spoke…

''_But what if we're gone before you say anything..'' _Gabi said as she ran out of the hospital… leaving Sonny.. Heartbroken…

He slowly walked back in to the room… he was trying not to cry… but he felt so much pain when he saw Will crying too..

''_Did you stop her… please Sonny.. tell me she changed her mind…'' _Will begged as he walked over to Sonny…

''_I am so…. Sorry Will…'' _Was all he could say before he turned his back to Will… he couldn't look at the pain in his eyes… it was too much.. _''This is all my fault….I should of kept my stupid mouth shut…'' _

Will cried… he tried to stop… but he couldn't hold back his tears.. soon his daughter would be gone… but it certainly wasn't Sonny's fault…

''_No.. no Sonny never say that… it's not your fault.. what did she say?...'' _Will asked as he turned around to look at Sonny.. but his eyes were glued to the floor…

''_Baby please look at me….'' _Will begged…

''_don't call me that Will… I don't deserve to be called that… not after what I've done..'' _He said as he walked across the room to Arianna.

''_Sonny… you'll always be my baby… you haven't done anything wrong.. we'll fix this, I promise..'' _Will said as he placed a kiss on Sonny's head.

''_Gabi said she wanted to leave soon… with Arianna… but we won't let her I promise you..'' _Sonny said as he pulled Will in for a hug..

The hug felt like It lasted forever…. Neither of them wanting to let go…. It was Will that finally spoke..

''_Sonny… I love you so much… no matter what ok…'' _He said as he ran his fingers through Sonny's hair..

''_I love you too Will..'' _Sonny said before pulling him in for another hug… looking down at Arianna-grace… he was not going to let go of his dream of having a family… not yet…

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Will stood in silence packing Arianna's clothes.. she was leaving hospital today… and possibly his life… But that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't stand back and watch Gabi take his daughter.. no way.

He looked at Sonny… he looked so distraught… he thought this was all his fault, it wasn't. Sonny had stepped up to Gabi.. he done the right thing and he didn't deserve to feel this way.

Will sighed as he sat down next to Sonny… he hated seeing him like this…_''Sonny... please don't look so sad.. We're not going to let this happen.. We're not going to let Gabi take her..'' _

Sonny looked up and smiled… but he still couldn't help feeling like this was all down to him._''I know Will… but I can't stop thinking that if I would of kept my stupid mouth shut, none of this would of happened…'' _

''_Sonny please, listen to me. You done it for our sake.. none of this is your fault you have to understand that!..''_

Sonny looked across at Will and spoke.…_''This is how it's going to go.. we're not going to let Gabi take our daughter away from us… even if we have to get my dad involved, even EJ… I don't care, as long as I have you and Arianna in my life… Then, we're going to be a family…''_

Will was now glad that Sonny was thinking positively… They both needed to.. for Arianna-grace's sake..

''_I have the car ready outside and I've spoken to the doctors so if you're ready to go we can'' _Will said as he picked up Arianna in her car chair.

''_That sounds great'' _Sonny said as he placed a kiss on Will's cheek and walked out of the door….

Will drove up the pathway to see a car waiting outside his apartment complex…

''_That's weird?'' _Will said as he pulled up and stepped out of the car….

It was Nick and Gabi…

''_Why the hell are they here now?!'' _Sonny said as he shut the car door with Arianna still inside… He wasn't going to let them take her.

''_Gabi… why are you here?'' _Will asked as he walked up to the car.

''_Will I'm sorry but our flight leaves in an hour we have to take her now.'' _She said as she rushed to Will's car and waved to Ari through the window.

'' _You've got to be fricking kidding me.. You're not taking her Gabi.'' _Will said firmly.

Hearing that Nick stepped out of the car..

''_C'mon Will you know how this works, I know this isn't easy, but just give Arianna to Gabi and then we'll be on our way'' _Nick said as he walked over to stand by Gabi.

''_Excuse me Nick, who the hell do you think you are? You have no right telling me what to do with my daughter.'' _

Sonny rushed over and stepped in front of Will. _''Oh piss of Nick!''_ he said angrily.

''_And here comes the dumb ass boyfriend, he's sure gonna make us change our minds, Gabi we need to go.'' _

Gabi looked shocked to what Nick had just said… but she knew he didn't mean it.._''Nick don't talk like that'' _she said as she opened Sonny's car door and grabbed Arianna.

''_Gabi don't do this!'' _

Gabi strapped Ari in to her car seat and Nick got in too. _''I'm sorry Will… I'm sorry''_

''_Sonny! We can't let them do this… please Sonny they don't even have her medication… she could get sick again! We're her parents! You said so!'' _

How could Gabi be this mean?... Sonny stood holding Will in his arms… they both had never felt this destroyed..

''_Will, we'll fix this… we'll get her back….''_

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sonny walked Will back into their apartment…. They we're both heartbroken, but Sonny was determined to fix it…

''_Sonny we can't let them take her!'' _Will cried.

''_Don't worry! I'll call my dad, he'll help us… Will we're going to get our little girl back I promise!''_

Nick and Gabi fastened in their belts and we're just about to head off.. Gabi felt guilty about what she'd done… it was really just in spite of what Sonny said… but this was her choice, she wanted Arianna to be with her… and no one was going to stop her…

''_Right let's go!'' _Nick said as he looked back at Arianna. _''I bet you're happy to be getting away from those faggots right princess'' _He said as he started to drive off.

Gabi's eyes widened when she heard them words come out of Nick's mouth…

''_Wait?... What did you just say?..._

Nick didn't say anything…. He just laughed….. Gabi thought he'd changed…

''_Well it's true! Gabs c'mon.… you know I'm only kidding.. I love Arianna, she's our daughter now… right?''_

Gabi then realised what she'd done. She shouldn't of left…. Nick hadn't changed…. He was the same homophobic, jerk he was before. Oh god… how could she fix this?..

All of these thoughts filled Gabi's head…. If she couldn't get away herself, she needed to get Ari away.. she needed to be a good mother for once..

''_STOP THE CAR!'' _She screamed…

''_Gabi what's wrong?'' _Nick said as he pulled over.

''_I'm sorry… I think I dropped Ari's blanket by Sonny's car, will you go and check for me? I'll go and see if I left anything at the apartment… they won't stop me from leaving I promise..'' _She smiled.

''_Of course..'' _Nick said before unlocking the car and walking back down.

Gabi quickly undone her seatbelt and opened the door. She waited for Nick to turn the corner before undoing Arianna's, and picked her up. She got one of her teddy's and placed it underneath the cover, making it look like a baby. _''Come here baby girl… Mommy loves you… god this has to work…''_

She then ran and grabbed her bag from the car boot and then ran back to the apartment, trying to dodge Nick, who was on the other side.

Sonny was just about to call his dad, when there was a knock at the door…

Gabi stood there in tears, with Arianna-grace in her arms….

''_Gabi… what's happened?'' _Will said as he looked back at Sonny confused.

Gabi walked into the apartment, still crying… she tried to calm down so she could speak… _''You we're right…. I'm sorry Will… you we're right.. and Sonny… oh god Sonny words can't describe how sorry I am.''_

Will sat down next to Gabi on the couch as he tried to calm her.. _''Gabi please tell us what's wrong?''_

''_It's Nick… You were both right.. he hasn't changed.. I'll do what I can, but I wanted to be a good mom for once and get Arianna away…'' _She said as she placed a kiss on Arianna's head.

''_So what does this mean Gabi?..'' _

''_You'll take good care of her won't you?...'' _Gabi said as she handed Ari over to Will and started to cry again..

'' _Of course we Will Gabi…But please tell us what made you change your mind?'' _Sonny said as he walked over to Will.

''_I'm sorry I have to go… I can't explain… I'll try and call you later..'' _

Will watched her run back down to the car to meet Nick, she turned the corner, and then…. She was gone….

Sonny and Will couldn't believe what had just happened… Sonny didn't even have to call his dad… or EJ… Gabi finally stepped up to being a mom and did the right thing..

''_Oh my god, what just happened?...''_ Will said as he sat down with Ari.

Sonny then sat down next to him… _''Gabi finally stepped up..'' _Sonny said as he lent in to kiss Will.

''_I still can't believe it…. That all just happened so fast.. I mean… one minute they were trying to take her and the next, she's here with us again'' _Will said as he looked at Arianna..

''_Did you miss me? Baby girl?'' _Sonny asked as Will passed Arianna to him.

''_Sonny!'' _Arianna gurgled.

Sonny froze as he stared at Will…

''_Did you just hear that?!... She just said Sonny!'' _Sonny said as he stood up with Ari in his arms.

''_Yes I hear that! Good job baby girl!'' _He said as he stood up and kissed Sonny and then Ari..

Sonny then looked at his beautiful daughter, and his beautiful boyfriend.._'' Oh god Will… I've never been this happy..'' _

Will smiled… _''Me neither…. And we, My love are going to have an amazing life! You.. me… and Arianna-grace….''_

**THE END…..**

**Author note: Thank you to all my readers! I love you all!**


End file.
